


Even In Death

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: NecroFiles [1]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, F/M, Love, Morbid, Murder, Necrophilia, mentally unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukyo has been revived and allowed to exist in Heroine's timeline. However she is in love with someone else and Ukyo can't accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

It was an accident.

An accident.

Wasn't it?

No. She had been trying to leave him for that bastard. Ukyo couldn't allow that to happen. Not after everything he had done for Her.

Several times over Ukyo had died for Her. Her and only Her. Ukyo had done it nonetheless; more times than he could count - the cuts to his mortal coil were excruciating.

Now She lay motionless on the tile floor of his kitchen. The pooling blood around Her imitating crimson wings and She was an angel in flight.

How morbid.

How beautiful.

Ukyo had been convincing her to stay with him. For some reason he had received a new life in this world - with Her - that had to be some kind of sign right?

In Her final life Ukyo was granted to dwell in Her realm. A straight shot of true love from Cupid's own hand.

How lucky was he?

But She couldn't see Ukyo's logic. In fact She had deliberately refused to see it. Ukyo had pulled Her toward him in an embrace and She had tried to struggle away.

Eventually She managed to slip an arm from his tight hold and slapped Ukyo across the face. 

She told him that he was a creep and Ukyo had no right to love Her the way he wanted. That he should have just sacrificed himself; stay gone for good.

Ukyo was angry, but he had to make her stay.

Forever.

The knife plunged in Her soft flesh so easily. She gasped for a second, blood trickling on Her lips, before crumpling in on Herself and falling to the floor. Aquamarine eyes endlessly fixated on the ceiling. 

Ukyo silently wondered what to do with Her. He couldn't very well leave Her there to rot, but Ukyo couldn't bear to be separated from Her.

Not ever again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ukyo could see his breath coming out in small puffs of warm air. Feeling lucky that one of the abandoned warehouses close by, still had a working freezer, and he could keep Her body there.

But now Her body was freezing; deprived of its lively warmth. Her eyes still staring listlessly skyward, what was left of their moisture icing over.

Ukyo caressed Her face tenderly and remembered fleetingly how Her lips tasted - before She had tried to run away with the bastard.

The bastard who had ruined everything. Who was the very cause of this tragedy. It was all that bastard's fault.

Ukyo lightly pressed his mouth to Hers and found how intoxicating Her lingering breath still was. His lips pressed harder against Hers and his tongue explored every corner of Her mouth.

Next he kissed Her cheek, chin, jawline, and down Her throat. A warm tear rolled from his eye and splattered on Her still chest.

Ukyo continued on - removing Her shirt and staring at Her magnificently firm mounds of flesh - he kissed them and nuzzled the space between them. Ukyo hugged Her around the middle as he continued to do this.

The pants he was wearing began to feel snug with his arousal. Ukyo slowly unlatched his belt and zipped open his jeans. Never taking his eyes away from Her haunting beauty.

Ukyo spread Her legs open, lifting Her skirt, and removing Her panties. He brought the article of clothing to his nose and inhaled the scent that would always be Her deeply. Ukyo pocketed the garment as a memento.

A groan escaped his lips as Ukyo penetrated Her. Surprisingly She was still mildly warm on the inside and Ukyo closed his eyes; pretending the heat emanated from every patch of porcelain skin.

Both of Ukyo's hands reached out and cupped each of Her breasts. He gripped them as he gently thrusted in and out of Her with smooth precision.

Ukyo wished She was still alive to experience this pleasure, but on the other hand - She couldn't exactly protest. Which gave him uninterrupted domain over loving Her.

Another groan followed by a gasping breath came from Ukyo. He had found that exquisite dip inside of Her and loved how his cock slid down and pulled back over it.

Ukyo continued to abuse the spot and if She still had been alive; would have been writhing and whimpering with pleasure sobs.

The thought of Her crying out with orgasmic bliss, drove him over the edge, and his cock began excitedly swelling deep within Her. He was going to blow his spunk into her womb.

Soon Ukyo was gripping Her hips and stared at his cock pummeling into Her cunt with abandon. His head tilted back and Ukyo's eyes squeezed shut, slamming into Her pussy a final time and he cried out in ecstasy as he came hard.

Ukyo milked himself inside of Her with tight thrusts and he bit back an airy moan from the added stimulation.

Completely spent; Ukyo collapsed on top of Her and pretended to hear Her post climax heart hammering away.

Ukyo making mental plans to visit Her regularly. Always wanting to love Her. Never wanting Her to be lonely.

Together forever. Even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
